Arthur Vadmir
Introduction Arthur Vadmir, possibly the most powerful man to ever meet MRP, is currently Deacon of Hallengard and was formerly Regent of Aedwin. Seeing as how the rise to power in both kingdoms are almost entirely separate, I shall split the story into two parts: Rise To Power in Aedwin Arthur started off as a measly constable for the Guard of Aedwin. Following the pirate attack, he was promoted 2 ranks by the former regent, Marcus (insert last name here!!!). He then left to visit the Ghost Kingdom. Upon arrival, he found Aedwin had been raided by Hallengard, and, as he could not find anyone who outranked him besides the King, he took Regency. He began plotting revenge on Hallengard for the crimes they had committed against his kingdom. Rise To Power in Hallengard Arthur decided to infiltrate Hallengard posing as a trader to gain access, then becoming a guard. On his walk to Hallengard, he met a few stray travelers who kindly offered to take him to Hallengard and get him in. The plan worked, and under the name Xander Wulf, joined the guard. He was given his uniform, and asked the King for a tour of the castle, to hopefully get him alone. About midway through the tour, Arthur took his shot, with an arrow straight to the face of the King. Somehow, this didn't stop the King from fighting back. Unfortunately, a guard heard the bloodshed and came to investigate. Upon seeing that he was outnumbered with weak armour, Arthur fled all the way to the gates before being captured. Arthur begged for mercy, promising the King "the truth" about some of his men in trade for his life. Unfortunately, the King wasn't having it, and ordered Arthur to be killed. Miraculously, Arthur survived death. He didn't move a muscle once he had fallen, seeing as the guards would just jail him on sight. Once he thought the guards backs were turned, he attempted to flee the kingdom. One of the guards recognized him as the person who had just attempted an assassination, and had him jailed for an indefinite amount of time. Arthur asked to see the King. The King, being an incredibly nice individual, granted this request. Upon the King's arrival,Arthur claimed he saw God himself when he was slain, and promised that he was a changed man who wanted to become the Deacon of the Church of Hallengard. The King, questioning Arthur's legitimacy and intents, refused to let Arthur out of his cell. Before the King left, Arthur began spazzing out for approximately 10 seconds. After stopping, he asked for a bowl of water. The King, once again being a nice individual, granted this request, and ordered one of his guards to acquire a bowl of water. Taking the bowl, Arthur prayed to God, and the bowl of water turned red, into blood. The guards and King, understandably, thought this was just blood that dripped into the bowl. Therefore, Arthur spazzed out again, and then asked for a stick. One of the guards picked up a stick from the corner and gave it to Arthur. Arthur prayed to God again, and turned the stick into a snake. The King and the guards couldn't question the legitimacy of this miracle, seeing as how the stick legitimately turned into a snake in front of their eyes. The King let Arthur out of his cell, and thus began Arthur's Deaconship. He'd begin to play a vital part in many wars and the fates of prisoners. Death It is rumored that Arthur sacrificed his own life in turn for a young child, who was terminally ill. It is also said that Death (not the player, the actual spiritual person embodied) himself appeared and took the Deacon away. His body has not been found. Category:Characters Category:Aedwinians